


feeling praised

by thughyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (author likes to fall off the face of the planet), (will upd8 tags as i go), Alcohol Usage, Amateur Camboy! Josh, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn Acting, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Religious Rebellion, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughyung/pseuds/thughyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joshua wants to <em>feel</em> & jerking off for men online seems to work</p><p>[PAUSED / SLOW UPDATES]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is a prologue i guess - i'll be writing more of this soon because people seem to want it

“What should I do for you guys?” His voice is quiet, barely above a whisper, and he’s nervous - it’s obvious in the way that he strokes himself, shy tugs near the head, that he’s still getting comfortable to the idea.

Thinking of something and actually doing it are worlds apart.

Requests from multiple users come in and the spike in views catches him off guard; there’s only ten people, but that’s ten more than he figured he’d get as an unpaid, amateur camboy.

He leans forward and fixes his fringe with an innocent grin that his viewers seem to eat right up.

_**x** : Go a little faster, baby. _  
_**x** : You seem to have pretty hands, I wonder what they’d feel like around my cock. _

A surge of adrenaline rushes through the teen as he pictures actual human beings getting off to him from behind the comforts of their own computer screens. Joshua licks his lips and giggles quietly, knowing the childlike manner would only bring him more praise.

_**x** : good boy just like that _

He quickens his pace, pumping his shaft and leaning his head back against his pristine wall to let out soft moans and whimpers. His free hand snakes down to squeeze his balls, rolling them in his palm as he feels the familiar warmth of release bubble behind his abdomen. When white strands land against his smooth stomach, streaking the skin prettily, he takes a deep breath and watches the comments flood in. Praise, praise, _praise_.

And it feels so good.

“I’ve never done this before,” Joshua admits, bringing his sticky fingers up to show in the camera, “did you guys like it?” Affirmatives were given and the still-sensitive boy finds the sudden confidence to stick the digits into his mouth, to lap at the liquid until he’s clean - the taste isn’t very pleasant, but it feels _right_.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Joshua gets closer to the camera and smiles, winking playfully before turning his laptop off. He lays there in silence for what seems like forever, eyes glued to the ceiling as he basks in the enjoyment he’d just found.


	2. good for you

"No, I mean I _actually_ did it," Joshua plops down backwards onto the common room sofa.

"I heard you," Jeonghan's voice says from the other side of the phone - on speaker, no doubt - and he sounds absolutely smug, "I just can't believe you actually grew the balls to do it." The clatter of kitchenware clangs in the background and Joshua suddenly admires his friends ability to multitask without having a mental breakdown.

"And the worst part is..." he pauses for a second and Jeonghan hums in question, "It felt good."

"Well yeah, masturbation does tend to feel good," Seungcheol says from somewhere in the background.

"Hyung? Have you been there the whole time?" Joshua rubs at his temples. He wants to strangle him.

"Since the beginning, yeah," the older boy confirms, chuckling, and Joshua _really_ can't wait to strangle him.

"He's helping me make Seawead Soup --"

"Okay but anyway, that wasn't my point. I meant that it felt _good_ ," emphasis on good, "as in.. y'know, having people watching me."

"So my best friend's an exhibitionist, great," Jeonghan teases.

"Can't you take this seriously for one second?" Joshua stands from his previous position on the couch and moves toward one of the windows, "I'm having a mild existential crisis here and you're seriously kinkshaming me right now."

"I'm just messing around so find your chill, my dude," Jeonghan asks Seungcheol if he will make a quick trip down to the market for some things - when Seungcheol agrees, he waits for the door to click behind him before saying, "Look, you jerked off for probably a bunch of old men last night and you realized that it was totally your thing; good for you, I don't know what else to say."

"I think I'm just freaking out a little-"

"A little?" Jeonghan snorts.

"A Lot."

"There we go."

"If anyone in the church group found out about this..." There was a short silence that followed and the words that came were silent but understood, "so..."

"So," Jeonghan repeats, as if it were obvious, "you don't let them find out. It can be you're own personal dirty little secret. The All American Rejects would be so proud."

"So you think I should keep doing it? I mean, what if I embarrass myself?"

"Shit happens," Jeonghan snorts and Joshua makes a mental note to remember to steal his hairbrush later, "but hey I really do have to get going, text me later."

Joshua sighs, "Yeah, alright. Seeya."

 

✧✧✧

 

It's a long day. The hours inch by and Joshua finds himself unable to focus on anything. He tries working on a Psychology essay that's due two days from now but ends up laying sideways on the floor watching videos on his phone about unknown and mysterious underwater creatures caught on tape. He attempts to to bake a pizza - simple enough - but inevitably burns it when he gets distracted in the shower and takes longer than usual. He decides to order take out. He almost doesn't hear the knock at his door for the moans playing in his earbuds, and nearly tosses his laptop off the couch arm when the pizza delivery guy cracks the door open anyway.

It's a twisted relief when he finally turns his webcam on after having three slices of pepperoni and extra cheese pizza. He doesn't say anything at first, simply blinks at the screen and watches as people clink on his link - he smiles when the number surpasses his previous attempts views.

"Told you guys I would be back tonight," a shiver rakes through his body as more people flood in, "I actually wasn't sure this kind of thing was for me, you know..."

 

 **x** : _i'm glad you decided to come back cutie~_  
**x** : _Dont lie to yourself. You know you loved coming for us._  
**x** : _ya never kno if ya dont try, aye?_

 

Joshua gulps and has to physically control his breathing. Something about this time around makes him even more nervous than before. Maybe it was because he had more viewers this time, maybe it's because some of these people have seen his face before. Or maybe it's just because the adrenaline is starting to pump into him.

"Should I take my shirt off?" Joshua asks, head cocked to the side as he reads the comments in the chat.

 

 **x** : _oh youre so adorable! you can take it off if you want c:_  
**x** : _An innocent boy, hm._

 

After a moment of contemplating, he decides to sit up onto his knees and shyly tug at the end of his tank top, only to receive more requests to remove it. He does, slowly, and lays it to the side as he leans forward to allow the webcam a quality shot of his stomach and chest.

"It's a little cold in here," Joshua lets out a shaky breath, glancing down to where his nipples are promptly getting hard. He half has the mind to cover them up or even apologize, but the viewers seem to not mind. If anything, they think it's even sexier.

"Is there anything you specifically want to see? Go easy on me for now." Joshua leans back against the white pristine wall and crosses his legs.

 

 **x** : _well you can start by touching yourself a little_  
**x** : _Whip it out, baby boy. We wanna see those nice hands wrapped around that nice cock._

 

Joshua doesn't need to be told twice. He idly touches his own chest, fingertips grazing over the soft line of muscles, thumb flicking over pert nipples before dipping below his belly button to pull at his waistband. The chat goes along eagerly, more people coming in soon, and Joshua wonders what it is about him specifically that these people seem to enjoy so much. And even better, why does _he_ enjoy this so much? Sliding his palm down over the front of his pants, palming at himself, brings a soft whimper. It isn't long until he's reaching into his underwear to wrap one hand around his length, tugging at it gently just out of sight from the viewers.

 

 **x** : _such a tease_

 

He smirks at that, drawing another little moan out of himself, this time a little louder, a little more clearly. His cock hardens against his palm and the sudden exposure to the cold air in his room when he pulls himself free from restraint makes a full-body shudder visible on screen. Stroking himself to full hardness is easy, swiping at the head to spread small beads of precum down the rest of the shaft, toying with the tip and massaging his balls in the other hand.

"You guys like that?" He isn't sure where the confidence to speak comes from, but judging from the tiny crack in his voice, his bravado wasn't as strong as he had hoped.

 

 **x** : _Wow, your voice is so sexy._  
**x** : _for a twink, you sure are packin ;)_  
**x** : _Keep talking for us, tell us what you wish was happening to you._

 

His hand keeps moving at a steady pace, warmth building in the pit of his stomach, "I want someone to be here with me, for them to be touching me instead," Joshua licks his lips and arches his back ever so slightly, "I- I want them to be kissing my chest, my hipbones, I want their lips to be wrapped around me," he feels mildly embarrassed but looses all sign of regret when the amount of viewers spikes up to 84. 

 

 **x** : _oh yeah? would you fuck our mouth? would you let us deep throat you?_  
**x** : _You want their mouthed wrapped around what, baby? Gotta be a little more specific for me._

 

Joshua moans again, head thrown back this time as he digs his thumb into the slit, "My.. I want their lips around my dick.." His head snaps back up when the burn in his abdomen starts to feel unbearable and reaches for the small bottle of lube he had prepared earlier, squirting a bit onto this hand and circling his fist over the head of his cock. The slide from then on was slick, noisy, and a hell of a lot more pleasurable.

 

 **x** : _those sounds are so nasty in the best way_  
**x** : _o fuck, good good keep going we wanna see you cum_

 

"Where do you want me to finish?" Joshua asks tiredly, eyelids starting to flutter, "My chest?"

 

 **x** : _don't aim anywhere just keep going_

 

The flicks of his wrist were becoming erratic by this point, the sound of lube and skin slapping together echoing in his ears - he takes a second to thank God for his roommates having a party to go to this weekend. He does't hold back the groans of pleasure now, choked stuttering signaling his viewers to his pending climax. It takes another two strokes, three, before he's releasing hot white all over his pelvis and knuckles. He keeps stroking himself through the orgasm, panting, mumbling curses beneath his breath. It's when he's finished that he takes note of how warm cum actually is, gooey and sticky between his fingers.

 

 **x** : _you're gonna make me cum like that_  
**x** : _Your O-Face is the hottest I've ever seen._  
**x** : _u gonna clean yourself off like last time or what?_

 

Joshua's chest feels constricted, his heart is still racing, but without much further thought he reaches up and sucks the liquid from his skin into his mouth. He leans a little closer to the camera and pokes his tongue out playfully, showing a pool of semen on the middle of it before swallowing and showing his empty mouth afterwards.

 "If you liked that, be sure to give me five stars, okay? It should help the website owners notice that people like me and I'll be able to do more for you guys." He blows a kiss at the camera and winks before chuckling quietly and turning the stream off.

Laying there on his back once again staring at the ceiling, he almost falls asleep. Until his phone buzzes.

 

 

( **2** ) _Unread Messages from Jeonghan_

 **JH:** It's weird hearing your voice like that. You hardly sounded like yourself, dude.

 **JH:** All raspy and sexy.

 

Joshua's mouth drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me suggestions as to what to do next tbh. can be ships, kinks, situations, etc!


	3. getting used to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready to sin, kiddos

**HJS:** _I can't???? believe???? you watched my stream?????????????_  
  
**YJH:** _Hey, I was tying to be supportive!_  
  
**YJH:** _And besides, if it means anything, I was pretty into it._

 

 

Joshua's fingers hover over the keypad as he stares blankly at the screen in belief. Jeonghan could pull some pretty sporadic stunts, but this.. _this_. This was a whole other level.

 

 

  
**HJS:** _What about Cheol-hyung? What if he finds out?_  
  
**HJS:** _Should I be concerned? Should I hide for dear life? God, he's gonna kill me isn't he?_  
  
**YJH:** _Holy shit, chill out. He's not going to kill you._  
  
**YJH:** _He's the one who told me it was a good idea to begin with whenever I asked._

 

 

  
Now Joshua had always been quite close with his friends. He felt comfortable talking about his personal issues and even sexual content when the subject came to that; hell, he felt comfortable enough to shower with them on occasion. He'd once sat in the floor with a half empty Chinese takeout tray playing Luigi's Mansion while Jeonghan and Seungcheol fucked on the bed behind him - he hadn't thought anything of it really, didn't even mind the boxspring pushing against his back every now and then from the rocking. He'd seen their dicks on too many occasions for it to be awkward by this point, and would always laugh whenever they'd start rambling about their sex life (he knew _way_ too much about it, honestly).  
  
His phone vibrates again as he's pondering on how to even respond.

 

 

  
**YJH:** _Come on dude, don't make this weird. I've said it before and I'll say it again._  
  
**YJH:** _You're a really hot guy and I'd totally bone if you were down. You know this._

 

 

  
Joshua is at a true loss of words. He needs some fresh air.  
  
After pulling a hoodie over his bare torso and shoving his phone into his back pocket, Joshua makes his way down the stairs of his dorm and outside. It's nearly midnight by now and he really shouldn't be out at this hour, but the cool breeze and night sounds are way too tempting. He settles on sitting on a short black bench under a street lamp on the sidewalk and takes a deep breath.  
  
It wasn't even a big deal that his best friend saw him naked, sheesh it hadn't been the first time, and it definitely wasn't the fact that he had been was watching him. If anything, Joshua felt uncomfortable because he didn't care. He didn't really care at all that Jeonghan had watched him masturbate, had watched him orgasm, had listened to his moans. He didn't feel off put by the fact that Jeonghan was into it.  
  
He rubbed at his face and sighed before plucking his phone back out of his pocket and staring at the dimply illuminated screen within the darkness.

 

 

  
( **3** ) _Unread messages from Jeonghan_  
  
**YJH:** _Josh?_  
  
**YJH:** _Are you okay? Should I call 911?_  
  
**YJH:** _Listen I'm sorry if I made you feel weird, and I won't do that anymore okay? Pinky promise._

 

  
Joshua's heart flopped at that moment and he found himself typing out a reply without even thinking about it.

 

 

 **HJS:** _No no, it's fine. We've already established that I'm Gross™ and like people watching me._  
  
**HJS:** _This whole thing just caught me off guard._  
  
**YJH:** _So you... are okay with it?_

 

  
Joshua types yes and has heat immediately settling in his stomach when he reads the next message.

 

  
**YJH:** _Well I'm glad. Cheol and I were talking about how we could help you induldge in your fantasies a little bit._

 

✧✧✧

 

"I wouldn't exactly be opposed," Seungcheol quirks an eyebrow at Joshua, who is currently splayed across their kitchen island pathetically.  
  
"See, I told you -" Jeonghan starts but is cut off suddenly by Seungcheol clamping a hand over his mouth, mouthing _Cut it out, he's a mess right now_. Jeonghan clears his throat and tries again, "So next time you do a show, ask if they'd be interested."  
  
Joshua nods but doesn't look away from the ceiling.  
  
"It's about time we tried switching things up a little," Seungcheol grins and moves over to grab the bottle of Soju in the cabinet, "everybody can enjoy a little adventure if they do it right." He pours two shot glasses full and hands one to Jeonghan, "You sure you don't want some?"  
  
"I'm positive," Joshua shakes his head, "Thanks though." He wasn't a big fan of alcohol (or drinking in general), and even though he'd drink a beer on special occasions like birthdays or on New Years, he'd currently prefer not being called a lightweight or have his entire body blushing.  
  
Jeonghan and Seungcheol nod before downing the shots and cringing.  
  
"Isn't it just great to burn your throat and have your body go numb?" Joshua teased. His friends laughed in response, "And oh shit, let's not forget taking away almost all conscious awareness. That's always a blast."

"Oh, church boy cursed?" Jeonghan slaps Joshua's thigh, "I knew I'd raise a sinner yet."

Joshua promptly flips him off with smirk. Jeonghan tightens his hold on his friends leg, fingers smoothing against the denim of his jeans - Joshua's not stupid, he knows what this bastard is trying to do. He closes his legs out of instinct, knees pulled together as Jeonghan fakes a pout and crosses his arms.

"You're no fun." Jeonghan hops up on the counter as well to sit, leaning back on both hands and happily accepting Seungcheol's kiss when the older boy slots himself between his legs. It's chaste at first, playful pecks and mindless conversation in between, but the longer Joshua found himself watching, the more heated things became. The kisses lasted longer, lips moving together with purpose, teeth clicking ever so slightly when one or the other would readjust themselves. It wasn't exactly out of character for these two to be so handsy with each other, even in front of friends, but for some reason Joshua felt... almost awkward. Well, a better word would be tense. He hadn't meant to keep staring so blatantly at the scene unfolding, but considering the recent events and especially since they were _right_ beside him, Joshua found himself mesmerized.  
  
Seungcheol's arms are thick and veiny as they hold onto Jeonghan's waist, hover over the small of his back, push up underneath the hem of his shirt; they're rough and trained, finally finding purchase on Jeonghan's ass. He kneeds at the flesh and Jeonghan arches - he's so pretty in the way his head tilts back, hair falling away from his face, fingers clutching onto Seungcheol demanding.  
  
Joshua's so entranced that he hardly recognizes the movement before it's too late, until a hand is firmly pressing at the front of his jeans. He nearly chokes on his own spit and sits up automatically to cough (to which Jeonghan replies to by chuckling as Seungcheol's teeth rake down his throat). He inhales sharply and Jeonghan pushes a little harder, rolling his palm and tracing the soft outline of Joshua's cock through the denim. Joshua would pull away, but he really doesn't want to.  
  
This whole thing is weird. Having your best friend groping your dick, having your best friends boyfriend smirking at you as he does so. _Liking it_. It's all weird and confusing and Joshua briefly wonders how he managed to snag such open-minded companions. Although, granted, there isn't much time for Joshua to think about said weirdness and confusion when Jeonghan is fumbling at his zipper and when his cock starts to strain against the pressure.  
  
"A little help would be nice," Jeonghan pulls back long enough to sass his friend, watching Joshua's eyes widen and hands move down to unbutton his pants and push the front down nonetheless, "now that's better."  
  
Joshua's length springs free and bounces against his lower stomach before Jeonghan reaches over to wrap his fingers around it. With two slow pumps, Jeonghan spreads the slick precum down the shaft and fists at the head, thumb swiping over the slit with every upstroke following.  
  
Seungcheol's watching, eyes dark and cheeks tinted pink even over the faint sign of stubble. One hand is wrapped around his own cock (Joshua wonders when he even pulled it out, and also tries not to stare), and the other is gripping Jeonghan's hip. A full body shudder rakes through Joshua's body and he can't help but to sigh out a sound of relief - orgasm is always nice, but it's also usually better when someone else is the cause of it.  
  
"I love that you're a grower," Jeonghan chuckles and gives the base of Joshua's length a squeeze.  
  
"How about you show him how much you love it?" Seungcheol suggests, and Joshua isn't sure if he's ever heard his hyungs voice this deep, this raspy and aroused. It's needless to say the vibrations when straight in to fuel the fire in his stomach.  
  
Jeonghan nods cutely at his boyfriend and moves to settle himself between Joshua's open legs, which are still dangling off the island. He reaches to push the hem of his friends shirt up, exposing a sliver of taunt skin pulled across pale hipbones - Joshua takes the hint and holds the bunched up material against his abdomen as Jeonghan begins to lick thick stripes from the base of his cock all the way to the pretty pink tip. He makes a noise and glances between where Jeonghan is now stretching his lips around him and to his side where Seungcheol is sitting, legs open as he strokes himself quickly. The imagery is enough to fuel wet dreams for years.  
  
"Wow," is all Joshua can manage to croak out when the tip of his cock hits the back of Jeonghan's hot throat. There's gasping, there's hushed curses, sounds of slapping skin, muffled groans and gross slurping; it's disgusting. It's disgustingly hot.  
  
The feeling begins to be too much to hold back and Joshua mutters out, "Shit, Jeonghan- I'm..." and with that, Jeonghan pulls up far enough to suck roughly on the head, tongue dipping in the tip, free hand moving down to pump the rest. It's a spur of the moment thing, but Joshua doesn't complain because as soon as Jeonghan pulls off and looks up at him, he looses it.  
  
"Cum for me, baby boy."  
  
Joshua cums with a strung out moan. He throws his head back, his whole body tensing as he releases all over his friends knuckles, all over his own pelvis. The liquid is thick and warm, as per usual, and Jeonghan jerks him off until he completely rides it out, body spent and chest heaving.  
  
Seungcheol lets out a low groan and Jeonghan immediately pulls his own dick free and lets the elder take both members into his thick grasp. It would be a crime not to watch.  
  
It takes a grand total of half a minute before Seungcheol and Jeonghan release together, semen mixing together between their legs and dripping onto the counter.  
  
The come down is peaceful. Seungcheol prepares warm wash cloths, Jeonghan checks the cake in the oven, and Joshua laughs at how silly this was.  
  
"It's been a while since someone other than myself touched me." Joshua blinks tiredly, a lopsided grin playing on his swollen lips.  
  
"Who's better to try new stuff with than someone you already trust?" Seungcheol laughs, pressing a quick kiss to Joshua's lips before kissing his boyfriend as well, tossing the dirty rags into the laundry basket.  
  
"Now," Jeonghan laughs, leaning into Joshua's side playfully, an arm slung over his shoulder, "Who's baby are you?"  
  
Joshua nearly punches him. He settles for rolling his eyes instead.  
  
After an evening of eating Loretta Lynn cake, binge watching half a season of Orange is the New Black, cuddling on the couch, and having mindless banter with the two, Joshua finally decides that yeah, okay, _maybe_ he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention this is gonna kinda be a crack fic  
> or was that already implied by the situation


	4. it's been a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wet dream was mine

Joshua is two fingers in, baggy shirt covering his torso as he angles the webcam down a little farther, giving the audience a much clearer view of where his entrance so easily swallows them.

  
"Better?" He cringes at the weakness in his voice, but continues on with the motions. Pressing in, sliding out, curling in on himself, watching comments scroll by in the chat box, stuttering with each occasional drag of fingertips against his prostate. After squirting another drop of lubricant between his ass cheeks, another digit slips in beside the others - three is usually where he stops, considering the stretch to be plenty enough (not to mention that the girth was nothing he had to pause and get used to).

  
More praise floods in immediately, and Joshua can't help the choked whine that escapes his throat when a few particularly eager viewers type their thoughts and suggestions through private message boxes.

  
He keeps going like this for a bit, fingers toying against his inner walls while his free hand lazily strokes himself. His body is burning even though the air conditioning is on full blast, and for a moment he considers taking his shirt off but decides against it because _I'm cute as hell like this_.

  
"You know," Joshua begins, slowly removing his fingers, "I think I have a surprise I want to show you guys." His body shudders involuntarily at the loss, stomach tensing as he leans forward so that the computer's shitty microphone can pick up his voice, "I was going to save it for another time, but you've gotten me _really_ in the mood, and I just don't think my fingers are going to suffice. Wouldn't you agree?"

  
Comments of interest and confusion come in one after another, more views tonight than any other, and Joshua takes a second to let pride swell in his chest.

  
"Hang on," he puts up one shiny, still-lube-slicked finger to the camera before moving off screen to dig into a box he'd hidden under his bed only hours previously. When Joshua returns, box open and contents revealed, he gets momentarily caught up in trying to keep up and read through the messages as viewers voice their opinions and excitement by practically spamming the chat.

  
Pulling out a brand new seven inch rubber dildo, Joshua shyly puts the tip to his mouth and mumbles, "Realistic, huh?" He kisses the frenulum before laying the shaft against his cheek, "I just bought it today." He giggles - almost childlike - and places the toy between his thighs so that it stands next to his own dick, "Wanna see me break it in?"

 

  
**x :** _oh shit_  
**x :** _Is that even a question? ;)_

 

  
"I'm gonna bring you with me to the bathroom then," Joshua grins - he feels giddy, and doesn't waste time picking his laptop up and toting the lube and toy under his other arm. There's a small towel rack that he sets the computer on before moving around so that he can stick the dildo's suction cup to the toilet's glass cover. He sits down, fake penis between his spread thighs and he situates himself and brings the rack closer so his audience could see better.

  
"There's better lighting in here anyway," Joshua licks his lips and begins uncapping the bottle of lubrication. He squirts a generous amount onto the head of his rubber playmate and starts immediately working both hands up and down the shaft, making sure to coat the entire thing.

 

  
**x :** _i've had a wet dream like this before. ..._  
**x :** _can you take the whole thing?_  
**x :** _The slicker the better._

 

  
Joshua sucks in a deep breath before standing up to reach below himself, positioning the toy against his asshole and teasingly sliding it along his crack, watching the chat as if it were a lifeline of some sort. When the tip slides in, a hiss of pain comes out - it wasn't exactly painful, per say, but it was needless to say that this girth was much more than his scrawny fingers.

 

  
**x :** _does it hurt??_

 

  
Instead of responding, Joshua snorts quietly and sinks down a little more. His head tilts back every so slightly, exposing more smooth flesh and an Adam's Apple that bobs with each heavy swallow.

  
"It's just been a while," he later admits, once he's fully seated, ass pressed against cold glass and faux balls, "I've gotta get back used to it, is all." The stretch burns - well, of course it does - but it's more uncomfortable than it is painful. To fill the gap, Joshua's fingers once again wrap around his own cock, dragging the foreskin in slow rolls of the fist; the added stimulation definitely helps, but so do the PM's telling him that he's ' _doing so well_ ' and that he's making them ' _harder than they've ever been_ '.

  
Joshua rolls his hips in small circles at first, adjusting to the intrusion until the burn starts to fade and desperation begins to set in. The first few bounces have him out of breath already, the sweet drag of the dildo along the inside of his rectum causing him to moan out in pleasure. It really had been a while since something thicker and longer and fuller than fingers had been inside him, and he couldn't say that he was disappointed.

  
"Oh fuck," Joshua groans, thumbing at the precome his slit has gathered and lifting himself up just to sit back down, " _fuck_." Alongside breathy sighs and mumbled curses are faint squelching sounds, slick lube against skin, and Joshua can feel the familiar build of climax coming. Behind his abdomen, tingling in his sac, fuzziness in his brain.

 

  
**x :** _i would pay some good money to see you take a real dick_  
**x :** _Does it feel good? I bet it does, filling you up like that._  
**x :** _i wish u were ridin my dick instead cutie_

 

  
Spreading his knees a tiny bit more, he poses an idea.

  
"Actually, I have some friends who'd love to come onto a show with me," He sinks all the way down again and stops, filled to the brim, "If that's something you'd be interested in." He hadn't meant to mention the proposal just yet, but felt as if it were the perfect opportunity to throw it out there and have the viewers thinking about it.

  
Affirmations spammed his view and excitement buzzed through his entire body. It wasn't a handful of pumps later that Joshua found himself at his peak, come oozing down his knuckles, his fingers, down the shaft of his own dick and onto the stubble of pubic hair. Clenching around the toy with a lip caught between his teeth, he milked the rest of his orgasm to completion with a blissful sigh.

  
Lifting off of the toy was both a relief and a loss. Getting rid of the stickiness he felt was a definite priority.

  
"Thank you for all the likes and stars," Joshua pulls a towel out from underneath his laptop and wipes at his stomach and pelvic area, "I got an email this morning from the company about setting up a business Paypal account so that you guys can donate if you ever feel like it."

  
Still a little weak from getting off, Joshua smiles lazily at the camera and continues on, trying to think of something that a professional would say by this point, "I'd be able to buy a higher quality webcam, new toys, outfits - really just whatever you would want to see from me. Even private shows, or meetings in the future." 

He shrugs playfully.

  
After saying his goodbyes and taking a quick, warm shower, Joshua finds himself leaning against the window with his phone pressed against his ear.

  
"So, should I schedule an appointment, Mr. Hong?" Jeonghan teases, voice pitched a little higher for comedic affect on the other side of the phone. The smirk on Joshua's face won't go away, but he nods to himself although his friend can't see it.

  
"You or Seungcheol first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so gay


	5. scandalous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which josh makes the 'fucking my best friends boyfriend!' cliche a reality 
> 
> -> also this isnt proof read sry

“I can’t believe I’m about to let your boyfriend shove his dick up my ass for people on the internet.”

 

“Well, better start believing, buddy boy, ‘cause he’s on his way,” Jeonghan replies after locking his phone. Joshua gives a huff, amused.

 

“I’ll never understand how you’re okay with this,” Joshua mumbles around his toothbrush and then spits into the sink. With toothpaste smeared around his lips, he rinses and just barely catches the washcloth that Jeonghan throws at him.

 

“Probably because I’m a kinky bastard who just so happens to also like money,” Jeonghan shrugs, the perfect image of nonchalance, “and plus I know that Cheol-hyung loves me, so.”

 

“Still,” Joshua wipes his face off and proceeds to thinly line his eyes with makeup, “I don’t know if I would be down with it if I were in your position.” The eyeliner is simple, just enough to make his cat-like eyes stand out a bit more than usual; and Jeonghan takes it upon himself to stylishly mess up Joshua’s fringe, proudly exclaiming that, “Bed heads are sexy. Trust me.”

 

“Trusting fashion advice from the guy who still has in yesterday’s bun and eye shadow,” Joshua snorts and playfully swats at the mess atop his friends head, “sounds a little reckless to me.”

 

“Hey, I could have made a joke about that ‘if I were in your position’ comment, but I didn’t, so you oughta be thankful I’m trying to help you.”

 

Within the time it takes for the two to stop the bants and for Joshua to set up his computer, there’s a knock at the door. Jeonghan has comfortably positioned himself on the sofa with a half eaten bag of chips; “We’re in here -“ he begins to say, but Seungcheol is already opening it and stepping inside with a twelve pack of cola in one hand and a plastic shopping bag in the other.

 

“I brought condoms and lube,” He raises the bag up as if he were showing off some fancy trophy, “who’s ready to get their freaky on?”

 

“Please never say that again,” Jeonghan teases, shaking his head in mild embarrassment at his Extra Ass boyfriend, “you just gave me a nega-boner.” Seungcheol laughs and sweeps down to give Jeonghan multiple pecks to the lips.

 

Joshua was busy setting up the new lamp he had bought specifically for this new hobby until he feels Seungcheol throw his arms around him from behind, nearly squeezing him to death. “Nice to see you too, hyung. I already had lube, by the way.”

 

“Well now you have some more lube,” Seungcheol punctuates his point by pulling the bottle from the bag and waving it in the air like he just doesn’t care  - it was the same water based solution he knew all too well, so at least he didn’t have to worry about some freak allergic reaction from whatever messed up brands Jeonghan had wanted to try (he swears, never again will he use a warming gel because Fuck That).

 

“I guess you can never have too much lube,” Joshua agrees and snatches the bottle from him, laying it aside for when the real action happened.

 

For some reason, he couldn’t help but to be nervous. Casual sex was something he’d never thought badly of, he definitely was not a shy virgin, and it wasn’t like he had never seen Seungcheol naked before. Not so sure of how exactly to initiate things, Joshua decides to go ahead and crawl onto his bed, opening the website and turning the webcam on. He’s almost immediately greeted by followers welcoming him back, eager to see more and glad he decided to continue doing this; a blush spreads easily across his cheeks and Seungcheol tells him from the side that he’s so easy to work up.

 

_**x:** who’s that in the background?_   
_**x:** Bringing in some real cock now, are we?_   
_**x:** ooo his voice sounds sexxxxxy who is the lucky guy_   
_**x:** Who does the voice belong to, gorgeous? xoxo_

 

Instead of saying anything, Joshua grins awkwardly and reaches over to tug on Seungcheol’s sleeve, effectively pulling him into the frame. Seungcheol waves, not quite showing his face but certainly showing off toned arm muscles.

 

“Hello, fellow internet perverts,” he says in his fake deeper-than-normal voice, which makes Jeonghan have to muffle a laugh from the other side of the room.

 

“I decided to give you guys a bit of a treat, especially since you’ve been so good to me these past few weeks with donations and commissions.” Joshua smiles, shifting so that his tank top slips slightly from his shoulder, “I’ll leave the tip jar and suggestions box open tonight, okay? I’ll look at the later and it’ll help me choose what to do next time around.”

 

Things progress slowly from there, Joshua reading comments and saying the names of desperate chat members, reading dirty messages and letting the atmosphere create itself. Seungcheol finds himself kissing along Joshua’s jawline as Joshua sits up to shimmy out of his shorts nearly five minutes later, kicking them to the side.

 

 _**x:** i bet his lips feel good on your neck like that, huh  
_ _**x:** You both are so fucking hot, I wish I could be there… _

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Seungcheol demands, the rasp in his voice sending shivers down Joshua’s spine; he obeys quickly, leaning forward on his elbows and pushing his ass back in the air. Seungcheol makes a noise of satisfaction and plants a gentle slap to the back of his thighs, to which Joshua responds to by jerking forward ever so slightly. Another one comes shortly after, a little harder, and Joshua whines in the back of his throat (of course they had discussed no’s and go’s beforehand, so nothing was to make either one of them uncomfortable), waiting patiently for another, then another - nothing to leave marks, but enough to make the skin red and sensitive.

 

The chat blows up with messages of filthy encouragement, fueling Seungcheol’s confidence.

 

“You like that?” Seungcheol asks, rubbing his thick palm over the inflamed skin of Joshua’s ass cheeks. Joshua whispers an affirmative reply, nodding. “You like being spanked, baby? You sure are wet already.” And indeed, Joshua’s half hard dick hung below him, just out of shot, leaking precum onto the sheets.

 

“Yeah, I like it... “ Joshua pushes his hips back again involuntarily, silently asking for something more - the audience could tell, and so could Seungcheol.

 

 _**x:** holy hell, babe. you look so good blushing like that  
_ _**x:** Make him fuck you so hard you can’t stand up later. _

 

Seongcheol leans over Joshua’s back, pushing his shirt up to press open mouthed kisses along his spine, “How could you deny your fans what they want, huh?” Joshua groans now as he feels a finger pressed against his asshole, rubbing small circles against its puckered opening. “Should I give them what they came here for?”

 

“Please,” is all he can manage when he hears the cap of lube click from behind him, “do it.”

 

With his fingers slicked up, Seungcheol makes Joshua turn around so his ass faces the camera and tilts the webcam back a bit. He easily slides one finger in, biting his lip at the way the muscles tighten around it. “Look how pretty his hole is, sucking me in like that.”

 

Once again, the chat goes insane. They’re seeing this side of their favorite camboy for the first time, and it’s an _experience_ … to say in the least. Another finger soon slips in next to the first, and Seungcheol twists the digits lewdly, making sure to create a show for the viewers. Joshua practically mewls when the fingers inside him crook upwards, the pads of the other’s fingertips rubbing softly against his prostate; his elbows nearly give out, Seungcheol chuckles and adds a third finger, progressively stretching him out (not that it was necessarily hard to do). When the fingers become not enough to fulfill Joshua’s arousal, he impatiently begins to fuck himself back against the older boy’s hand, hoping he would take the hint.

 

 _ **x:** look at him getting antsy, poor baby needs a dick in him now_  
_**x:** the desperation tho… hot damn_  
_**x:** When are you gonna fuck him, new guy? _

 

“Yeah hyung, when are you gonna fuck me?” Joshua finally says, annoyed, noting that Seungcheol was as dense as a brick and would take his sweet time if he could (in the back of his head, he briefly wonders how Jeonghan deals with him sometimes).

 

“Yeah Cheolie, when are you gonna fuck him?” Jeonghan asks, now with a hand wrapped firmly around his own length, pumping lazily, “He’s being such a good boy for you, don’t you think he deserves it?”

 

Chills run up Joshua’s spine, and he almost is caught off guard when Seungcheol snaps from his daze and hastily rips open a condom and rolls it down his shaft, pulling Joshua back against him as he drizzles a little more lube into his ass crack.

 

_**x:** who’s that??? is there someone else there too?  
**x:** yyou have another person there too, watching? that’s so hot wtf _

 

The tip slides in, slides out, then slides in farther; the stretch burns, the slide is a little heftier than usual (with his beloved sex toys), but it’s so _hot_ and so _filling_. Seungcheol pushes into him until he’s fully seated then leans back against the wall, pulling Joshua on top of him so he can ride him reverse cowgirl style - Joshua wraps a hand around his own cock to keep it from bouncing against his abdomen. He braces himself and starts bouncing against Seungcheol’s thighs, the slap of skin against skin sounding disgusting and amazing all at once. Joshua takes a moment to glance to Jeonghan, who makes eye contact with him and licks his lips; the room is suddenly too hot, his chest is on fire, and Joshua can’t find it anywhere within himself to want to stop.

Seungcheol snaps his hips up in time with Joshua’s bouncing, meeting him halfway each time. The pace quickens the closer they get to climax, the movements become sloppier and more desperate, and so _so_ hot. The heat behind Joshua’s stomach burns, and he can feel himself coming before he even realizes it, oozing thick and warm over his knuckles, pooling in his bellybutton and slipping down his thighs. He jerks himself off through it, allowing Seungcheol to fuck him into over-sensitivity as they both milk themselves to completion. With one, two, three more particularly hard thrusts, Joshua feels Seungcheol’s hips stutter and the condom swell inside of him as it fills with his release.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Joshua moans, throwing his head back to lay against Seungcheol’s shoulder; Seungcheol reaches around the smaller boy and rubs at his chest, trying to calm his breathing.

 

“Yeah, ‘fuck’ is right,” Seungcheol laughs tiredly with a certain gravel to his voice as he pulls out and removes the soiled condom. The two sit there in a comfortable sated silence for a moment, reading through the chat and feeling a sense of pride.

 

_**x:** ya’ll never mentioned who the other person is_   
_**x:** are they another fuck buddy or?_   
_**x:** Yeah, I’d like to know too since he seemed to be enjoying the show._

 

Joshua takes a deep breath and accepts the wash cloth Seungcheol brings him to wipe himself off with, “These are actually two of my real life friends,” he points a thumb at Seungcheol, then turns the computer around so that it shows Jeonghan on the couch, still casually jerking off, “they’re actually dating each other.”

 

He turns the computer back around and pulls his shirt back on as he reads through more of the messages.

 

_**x:** oh shit theyre dating??_   
_**x:** You have such good friends ugh, I wish my friends would fuck me like that just for fun._   
_**x:** scandalous tho lmao_   
_**x:** will we ever see you with the boyfriend over there? he looks cute_

 

“Jeonghan, come here,” Joshua grins and motions for him - Jeonghan hesitantly walks over, cock still in hand as he sits next to him, “So are we gonna hook up after this or what?”

 

Jeonghan laughs and throws his free arm around his best friend’s shoulder, “I mean what are friends for? And after _that_ kind of show, bitch you better believe I want in on that sometime.”

 

“I think that answers your question.”

 

Seungcheol cracks open the tab of a cola and plops down on the sofa with a yawn before beckoning Jeonghan over to him, “Come here and let me take care of that, babe.” And who was Jeonghan to deny, really?

 

Joshua stays in front of the camera but glances over to see Seungcheol lean forward and wrap his lips around Jeonghan’s tip - he rolls his eyes, “They’re gonna do their own thing now, so I’m probably gonna order some takeout. Thanks so much for all the donations, once again, and I’m glad you enjoyed the show this time around! I think I have the most viewers tonight than ever before.” He winks playfully and blows a kiss toward the screen, suddenly feeling giddy.

  
Turning the camera off had never felt so refreshing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for fallin off the face of the planet, i hear ya'll on tumblr askin when i was gonna update this monstrosity so here u go ily have some porn to brighten ur day


	6. responsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry it's been like 87 years and this isn't even good

“Yeah, Seungcheol is here too,” Joshua says in response to the chat, spreading his knees a little farther to make life easier on Jeonghan, “he’s just enjoying the view.”

 

Seungcheol chuckles from behind the camera, “Damn right I am.” Jeonghan crooks his fingers in just the right way, and Joshua’s hips twitch against the sofa. 

 

Joshua nods at his friend and chokes out a, “there” before he suddenly forgets what he was even saying because Jeonghan is massaging his prostate and his brain hyper-focuses on the way his abdomen convulses. His back arches and a pretty moan escapes his lips; Jeonghan grins, leans down and bites at Joshua’s bottom lip. 

 

**x:** _so responsive_

**x:** _Look how good he’s being…_

 

The sensation is almost too much to handle, but this isn’t Joshua’s first time dabbling in overstimulation so he swallows down his arousal and prolongs the feeling for as long as possible. He can’t help but to ignore the chat, as distracted and preoccupied as he is, but he figures the viewers won’t mind as long as he’s a squirming mess for them. 

 

“Hm,” Jeonghan hums, reaching up to brush his hair back - his eyes scan the computer screen for a moment, “Should I get him off like this?” He pauses the ministrations, and Joshua whines pathetically. The audience eats it up (and so does Seungcheol).

 

**x:** _fuck yes dont let him touch himself_

**x:** _Yes just from your fingers_

**x:** _aw he looks like he’s about to cry since you stopped_

**x:** _listen to him, so slutty_

 

“They’re calling you a slut, Josh.” Jeonghan leans back down and mumbles against his lips, “But I guess you are, huh? Begging me to not stop even though it’s not even a cock that’s in your ass.” Joshua all but chokes in response, eyebrows furrowing as Jeonghan licks into his mouth. He’d never expected his friend to be into dirty talk like this - could only imagine how he must be like with Seungcheol in private, then - but he wasn’t complaining. He feels hot tears well in the corner of his eyes as he leans his head back with a pathetic whimper. Jeonghan’s fingertips are pressing against his prostate roughly, making tiny circles against the bundle of nerves, and Joshua can feel his dick throb painfully. 

 

“Please, please, holy shit,” Joshua says, throwing an arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder to dig his nails into the skin there. Jeonghan pauses once again and marvels at the sight beneath him; Joshua’s face is flushed dark pink, his lips look chapped from the panting, his hair fans out around his head in messy tufts, and his eyes are full of desperation. 

 

“Jeonghan- Jeonghan,  _ please _ ,” Joshua wraps a hand around his own length, only to have it smacked away all too quickly. Jeonghan shakes his head and instead shifts ever so slightly and starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Joshua once again. Joshua’s pleads break into incoherent groans as his body tenses with release. He comes with a high pitched squeak, untouched and painfully hard; come paints his stomach in thick globs, and Jeonghan doesn’t pull his fingers away until Joshua audibly chokes back a cry of pain. 

 

“Good boy,” Jeonghan coos, pushing Joshua’s fringe away from his eyes, “you did so good for me.” He kisses him slowly, helps him come down from the high with words of encouragement. Seungcheol is at the edge of the couch by then, petting a hand through Joshua’s hair as Jeonghan rubs at his thighs. Seungcheol wipes a tear from Joshua’s cheek and bends down to kiss his forehead. Joshua hums in appreciation, but when he opens his eyes he’s greeted by two dicks hovering over his face. 

 

“You think you can?” Seungcheol asks, a hint of condescension to his voice that gives Joshua a full body chill. He’s exhausted, mentally and physically, but the opportunity is one a little too good to pass up. He sits up on his elbows and nods, eyes half lidded as Seungcheol slides his cock head against Joshua’s bottom lip. Jeonghan’s peeks right up next to him and he lazily reaches out to jerk him off sloppily. He sits up a little more, lips parting to take Seungcheol properly into his mouth. For a moment, Joshua wonders if he’d fallen asleep or something after orgasm and this was all some post-coital wet dream, but then the tip hits the back of his throat and he knows this is no dream because he gags briefly before swallowing around him. Seungcheol has a hand in the back of Joshua’s hair, leading him up and down his shaft with slick noises - Jeonghan thrusts shallowly into his grip, already close from being so turned on a few minutes ago. 

 

Seungcheol pulls back and comes all over Joshua’s mouth and chin, moaning out curses as he watches Jeonghan follow suit, releasing onto Joshua’s cheek and dripping down to his collarbones. Joshua closes his eyes and lets the warm liquid slip down his face. The other two are panting heavily.

 

Joshua spares a look at the chat to find it going absolutely  _ wild _ . He feels pride swell in his chest at all the praise and filthy, degrading comments flooding in. And, not to mention, that cash. He scoots closer to the camera and shows his full face of come, licking his lips. 

 

**x:** _the best you’ve ever looked_

**x:** _i think u should always be covered in cum_

 

“I think so too,” Joshua jokes, “it looks quite good on me, yeah?”

 

“Makes your eye color pop,” Jeonghan says, pulling Joshua into his lap (after pulling his boxers on). 

 

**x:** _if you 3 made a private video, id 100% buy it_

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

Joshua says his closing goodbyes and thanks before closing his laptop completely and falling limp onto the couch. He stares up at the ceiling, trying to not immediately fall asleep, “Kinky.”

 

“Hypocrite.”

 

“Touch é .” 

 

After some time, full of useless banter and teasing comments, Joshua yawns and decides that dried come on his face is definitely  _ not _ a pleasant feeling and gets up to wash it off. 

 

“By the way, Lee Jihoon contacted me recently.” Joshua mentions as he rinses his face, “Said he wants to meet up sometime.”

 

“Isn’t he that one tiny guy?” Jeonghan asks curiously.

 

“He’s a bottom though, right?” Seungcheol inputs, cracking open a can of cola, “You gonna top him? Because that’d be interesting.”

 

“I’d assume so, yeah,” Joshua chuckles and grabs a can for himself before plopping onto bed next to the couple, “Apparently he has a thing for other cute bottoms to top him. Which, I mean, sounds pretty fucking hot to be honest.” 

 

“So, you gonna do it?” 

 

“I think so.”

 

“My baby is growing up,” Jeonghan pretends to wipe a tear dramatically, “moving on up in the porn industry. I feel so proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell that i never write dirty talk bc i hate it? we l p
> 
> thug-hyung on tumblr  
> thughyung on twitter


	7. professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a week? wowza ya boy was just inspired i guess

“So, have you ever topped before?” Jihoon asks against the rim of his water bottle, leaning against the door frame as two other guys Joshua doesn’t know fixes up a tripod at the foot of the bed (that has a baby blue blanket and large stuffed animals as pillows).

 

Josh nods shyly, “Uh, yeah. I topped the first time I ever slept with a guy. We both had no idea what we were doing; we didn’t even know about like.. anal douching or anything, so you can only imagine how _that_ went."

 

Jihoon clicks his tongue with a tilt of the head, “Ah, I think everyone’s first times are messy like that. Happened to me, too, except I was on the receiving end, and well, ya’know, was so embarrassed that I never talked to that guy again.” The smaller of the two boys sighs heavily and plops down onto his stomach across the mattress. Josh sits down on the edge next to Jihoon’s feet. “So, you’ve slept with girls, huh?”

 

“I slept with _one_ girl.” Josh corrects with a snort of amusement - he found it surprisingly easy to talk to Jihoon even though he met him for the first time in person only an hour ago (he assumes it’s because Jihoon’s been doing this for a while and has had his fair share of counterparts being awkward and leaving rough first impressions), “It was when I lived back in the states and I was still figuring stuff out.” Jihoon nods, listening. “My family and I were uh, very religious… and when I started realizing I’d never had a thing for girls, I was very hesitant. I think I was maybe 15 when I lost my virginity to a nice girl from my church; we’d pretty much grown up together through Sunday School, and when she told me she had a crush on one of her girl friends, I confessed to thinking I was gay, or at least bisexual, too. It sort of just… happened like that, us trying it out and seeing how we felt. Needless to say, we both realized we were gay as hell. And the church wasn’t exactly, ya’ know, accepting.”

 

“So you moved to Korea, a very conservative country, why?” Jihoon asks, genuinely curious. “If I had the chance to move to the states, you bet your ass I would.”

 

“Mostly just because I wanted to get away, and Korean is the only other language I know. Plus, I don’t think I ever planned on living here permanently. It’s only been a few years.”

 

“So you plan on going back?”

 

“Yeah, eventually. Gay marriage is legal there now, so that’s something.” Josh smiles softly and accepts the neatly folded clothes he is offered by one of the camera men. “Sorry for like, spilling my life story. I got a little carried away.”

 

“It’s no problem, man. I like when coworkers are comfortable with me. Let’s me know I haven’t intimidated them past the point of no return.” He chuckles lightheartedly, and pats Josh on the back.

 

The two change into their outfits, which are both casual; he’s in a pair of grey sweats, and a loose fitting black cut off, while Jihoon is wearing an oversized pastel pink hoodie and a pair of dark blue boxers with stars on them. Apparently the scene they were going to shoot was supposed to be something along the lines of ‘stereotypical high school friends have a sleepover and decide to get it on’ because he’s handed a very short script on a sticky note which basically tells him what they’re doing in the intro scene, and that the rest could be improvised as long as it fit the concept.

 

Josh immediately felt a little intimidated - he’s a camboy, for fucks sake, and Jihoon is a professional. It’s obvious in the way the room has fancy light fixtures and props stacked in the corner, and the way he interacts with the small group of staff he has. The stationary camera is ready on its tripod, and the two camera men are preparing, making sure there’s nothing in the floor surrounding them that they can trip over.

 

“You look good,” Jihoon says, eyes tiny crescents as he lays back on the bed, pulling a laptop onto his stomach, “try not to be so nervous.”

 

“I can’t help it, I’m not much of an actor… or a ‘top’ type. What if I mess it up?” Josh lays on his stomach, facing the same way as Jihoon, and pulls his phone out to aimlessly mess with. It fits the concept, he thinks.

 

“You’ll do fine. I’ll power bottom a bit, okay? Just follow my lead, and remember, no marks.”

 

A few moments pass before a voice from behind them asks if they’re ready to get started. Josh nods even though he isn’t quite sure if he really is or not. _Follow his lead, follow his lead_.

 

“And, action.”

 

Josh nearly stops breathing, the sudden realization that two strangers are in the room with them dawning on him - I mean, not that he cared to be watched of course (again, he’d like to reiterate that he’s a filthy exhibitionst), but because he was already shamelessly aroused. Jihoon starts typing on the keyboard, and Josh takes it upon himself to sigh at his phone and lock it before face planting the bed.

 

Jihoon glances at him, but goes right back to typing, “Don’t mope around so much, hyung. At least you aren’t the one who has an essay to finish by tomorrow morning.”

 

Josh sighs again, rolling onto his side to look at the computer screen, “Well, if you had started three days ago when you were supposed to, you wouldn’t be having to rush to finish it now.” Jihoon stops typing and instead gives his ‘friend’ a playful stink eye.

 

“How about you just write it for me then, Mr. I Do Well In School And Finish Everything On Time?” Jihoon smirks, a hint of mischief in his voice.

 

Josh shakes his head, making a few tsk noises of disapproval, “Nope, I’m not letting you use me like that. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

 

There’s silence for a moment, and Josh begins to think he said something wrong, but Jihoon pushes his laptop to the side and is pushing Josh onto his back and crawling on top of him in no time. “But you can use me however you want.”

 

It takes everything in him to not cackle because that is _such_ a porn thing to say. But then again, he guesses that is the point, and he can’t really complain because Jihoon is super cute and is carefully rolling his hips down against him. If it weren’t for the camera suddenly being shoved up next to their faces, Josh would have forgotten they were being professionally filmed. He let’s out a pleasured noise and Jihoon bends down to slide their lips together.

 

“See, you want to use me, don’t you?” Jihoon mutters against Josh’s lips, reaching down between them to palm at the obvious bulge that was pressing into his thigh. Josh can only hum an agreement because Jihoon is licking into his mouth and he tastes just like children’s toothpaste and big red gum. Their tongues swirl together leisurely for a while, teeth nipping at one another’s lips, hands roaming each other’s chests. Josh finally loosens up enough to let his hands fall to Jihoon’s waist, to slip down to his ass and pull him forward. Jihoon moans quietly and quickly removes his hoodie, leaving himself in just a white tank top (that Josh suddenly wants to rip off of him).

 

“Be a good boy and blow me.” Josh says, voice shaking ever so slightly - he said that because he knew he personally would like it if someone were to say it to him, but it seems to have worked. Jihoon curses under his breath and nods kittenishly. He shimmies down Josh’s body, pulls the elastic waistband of his sweats down and mouths at the fabric of his underwear like it’s the only thing he’s meant to do. It’s filthily sexy, and the wet heat from Jihoon’s tongue has Josh arching from the bed.

 

The cameramen make sure to catch the angles they know from experience the viewers will love, even gets them to pause every now and then so they can change angles and capture everything perfectly.

 

It’s surprisingly not as weird as Josh had imagined it would be, but by the time they’re both naked and ready for the main ordeal, Josh learns that most porn actors already have themselves prepped and slick beforehand so that there’s no need to pause after the initial foreplay. He also learns that Jihoon is ungodly good at giving head (and it’s not just camera work that make it look that way in videos). Josh rolls the condom onto himself, and the sensation is so weird after having not done it in years. He has Jihoon on his back, legs over his shoulders as he finally slides in; Jihoon let’s out the most beautiful moan ever. If Josh didn’t know that it was most likely exaggerated, he’d feel a sense of pride. Regardless, it was _hot_.

 

Jihoon takes him well, face twisting in pleasure as he jerks himself off in time with Josh’s thrusts. Their bodies rock the bed slightly, but there’s thankfully no obnoxious squeaking or banging.

 

“Ooh fuckk.” Jihoon groans, reaching up to pull Josh down into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Josh’s hips can’t help but to stutter at the distraction (give him a break, he isn’t the best at this), but he sucks Jihoon’s lip between his teeth and bites down gently, just to have Jihoon make another lewd noise. The cameramen stop them a few more times, instructing them to change positions and to maybe say a few dirty pieces of dialogue, but it mostly goes smoothly.

 

Josh runs his palm up and down Jihoon’s spine as he fucks into him from behind; Jihoon whines pathetically against the sheets, precome dribbling underneath him.

 

“Hit me,” Jihoon says, voice cracking, “please.” And Josh does, but softly at first and progressively with more strength. He smacks Jihoon’s ass and leaves bright red streaks across the pale, smooth skin, listening to him moan out in pained ecstasy. Josh doesn’t know if he’ll ever do this again, but for now he simply enjoys it while it lasts. When Jihoon tells him he’s about to come, he flips them over one more time and pulls out with a hiss through his teeth (and discards the condom); they both jerk themselves off to completion, spilling thick and hot and sticky between them. Josh’s face is bright red, but Jihoon’s isn’t much better. Josh sits back on his heels and places soft kisses across Jihoon’s stomach and hips, loving the way he twitches in response.

 

The two go back to kissing each other tiredly, letting themselves come down from their highs. Jihoon runs a hand through Josh’s hair and begins to chuckle animatedly, “Now will you finish my essay for me?”

 

Josh watches Jihoon bat his eyelashes, and chokes back a compliment in favor of finishing off the scene with, “You wish, brat.”

 

“And, CUT.” One of the cameramen concludes, telling them that they did well and that they’re both sure this video will be a hit. “You two look stunning together, you can look forward to sponsors coming both your ways for sure.”

 

“Perfect.” Jihoon yawns, then sits up and accepts the warm towelette he’s offered to clean himself off with. Josh does the same, and follows behind Jihoon to grab a cup of coffee that had been previously prepared. “See, I told you you’d do just fine.” He takes a big sip of coffee.

 

“Well, I mean, I got you off, so that’s enough for me.” Josh teases, completely ignoring the fact that they’re both still very much naked.

 

“If you wanna know a secret,” Jihoon grins, leaning closer to whisper, “you actually made me come. Sometimes I have to fake it.”

 

Josh nearly spits his coffee out, grinning, “Really? With who?”

 

Jihoon just waves a dismissive hand, “I’ll tell you later.” He chuckles, "A lot of guys take 'pound me' a bit too literally, if you know what I mean."

 

"Oh God, and not to mention the tops that don't understand prostates." Josh rolls his eyes.

 

"Yeah! Like, you're supposed to skim it, not abuse it. That shit hurts."

 

The two chat for a while longer before Jeonghan texts him and says he’s outside waiting for him. As new and scary as the new experience had been, Josh spares no details when telling Jeonghan about his evening and how he’d made quite a good new friend.

 

“Not to mention, he said he’d like to get his hands on you and Cheol sometime, too.” Jeonghan laughs heartily, but definitely remembers to tell his boyfriend later about it.


End file.
